<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Day by whattheskyknows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315956">Another Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheskyknows/pseuds/whattheskyknows'>whattheskyknows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amasai Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amasai Week 2020, M/M, because they're looking through a photo album of the class, the entire class is mentioned actually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheskyknows/pseuds/whattheskyknows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah, Koizumi sent this to me a couple of days ago. I asked her to gather all of the pictures she’s ever taken of our class,” Rantaro explains, pressing his cheek against Shuichi’s head and rubbing his arm with his thumb.</p><p>Or</p><p>Rantaro and Shuichi go through a photo album together. </p><p>For the prompt Photograph</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amasai Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen this fic is just pure fluff and it's all happy. It's what they deserve.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rantaro is a good boyfriend. He’s always around to give Shuichi attention when he wants it, which is mostly just hugs and hand holding but that’s all Shuichi wants really. It’s great because Rantaro is great at giving hugs and holding hands. Rantaro usually has warm hands and Shuichi always has cold hands so everything always works out, although sometimes Rantaro does wince when he realises how cold Shuichi’s hands are. </p><p>Today, Rantaro might just make the top spot for the best boyfriend in the world. Shuichi isn’t a confrontational person but if someone else claims that their boyfriend is the best then he might just get into a fight with them. Rantaro is amazing and that is final. </p><p>They’re both lying on Rantaro’s bed. Which is a double bed and is much bigger than Shuichi’s. Which is fine because Shuichi likes his bed although it’s only designed for one person. His mattress is comfy and he’s currently got space themed covers on. He got the covers from Kaito, of course, because who else would just randomly give away space themed bed sheets and pillow cases? </p><p>Rantaro’s sheets are black and white. No, he didn’t get them from Kokichi. Rantaro surprisingly likes plain things. No, he also didn’t get the sheets from Tsumugi. It’s more likely Rantaro walked into a shop and saw the bed sheets and picked them up because of how simple they look. Rantaro doesn’t really like things that are too crowded and colourful, which explains the plain sheets. They’re also really soft sheets so Shuichi likes to brush his cheeks against them when he’s trying to get to sleep because doing that is comforting in a way. </p><p>Shuichi is lying on the right side of the bed and Rantaro is lying on the left side of the bed. Rantaro is also lying on his stomach, which is something Shuichi never does because he can never get himself comfortable. He usually sits up and has three to four pillows propping his back up whilst he reads or does work. Although, he is trying to get out of the habit of working on a bed because beds are for sleeping, not working. </p><p>So, instead of working, Shuichi is watching Rantaro as he flicks through a photo album. Shuichi wonders if Rantaro is aware that he’s humming right now. He doesn’t point it out because he doesn’t want Rantaro to stop because the humming sounds nice. Shuichi prefers a little background noise because silence can sometimes be scary and really uncomfortable. </p><p>The photo album looks fairly new but it’s something Shuichi hasn’t seen before. Rantaro’s family albums look more worn out, with bent edges that are going slightly yellow and photographs covered in fingerprints. Not Rantaro’s fingerprints of course because he’s always super careful when handling photographs. His sisters must’ve grabbed the photos one day when they were left unsupervised. Rantaro probably doesn’t mind however because he’s got an impossible amount of patience and can put up with so much.</p><p>Anyway, the photo album Rantaro is currently looking through is one Shuichi doesn’t recognise, which makes him curious. Rantaro doesn’t look sad whilst flipping through the pages so Shuichi can only guess that this photo album is full of happy memories and not any sad ones. </p><p>Rantaro turns around and smiles. He’s probably known for a while that Shuichi has been watching him. Which, you know, makes Shuichi a little embarrassed because he realises how weird it is to just watch someone behind their back. Then again, Rantaro doesn’t seem to be upset as he adjusts himself so that he’s sitting next to Shuichi and wraps his arm around his shoulder. </p><p>“Hey.” Rantaro kisses him on the top of the head and flips the photo album back to the start. “You wanna look through this with me?”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Ah, Koizumi sent this to me a couple of days ago. I asked her to gather all of the pictures she’s ever taken of our class,” Rantaro explains, pressing his cheek against Shuichi’s head and rubbing his arm with his thumb. “I know it’s been a couple of years since we finished school but I thought it would be a nice idea.”</p><p>“That’s sweet,” Shuichi responds as he looks at the front page. “Did you ask Koizumi to customise it for you?”</p><p>“I think she did that herself,” Rantaro says. He points to some glitter that’s starting to fall onto the bed sheet covers. “Although, I think Mioda helped her a little.”</p><p>“Oh! That’s Kaede’s girlfriend!” Shuichi remembers. “Ibuki Mioda, right? They both make music together! Mioda writes lyrics for Kaede’s music sometimes.”</p><p>“Those two are going to become really famous one day,” Rantaro comments. “But not as famous as you I bet.”</p><p>“I-I’m not that famous,” Shuichi stammers, rubbing his cheek. </p><p>Rantaro rolls his eyes. “Oh really? Then I guess all those articles about you being one of the most famous detectives in Japan are just lies then? Even Kirigiri said you’re going to surpass her one day and you’ve only just turned twenty one.”</p><p>“Yeah, well…” Shuichi huffs. </p><p>“Just take the compliment, babe.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Rantaro looks down at the photo album and his expression softens. “It’s a shame actually. You’re not in many of the pictures.”</p><p>“I didn’t like my pictures being taken back then,” Shuichi admits, brushing hair from his face. He’s grown his hair out a little. Not too much but now he can at least tie it back comfortably. </p><p>“I know,” Rantaro says, poking his cheek. “I had to act like your bodyguard a lot of the time. As soon as you saw a camera you always hid behind me.”</p><p>“Don’t remind me,” Shuichi pleads. </p><p>Rantaro laughs. “It was really cute though! Imagine how I felt when you used me as a human shield all those times!”</p><p>“You enjoyed it,” Shuichi argues, although now he’s grinning. “You always treat the class as your younger siblings.”</p><p>“Not everyone,” Rantaro points out. “Tojo and Shinguji were like the mother and father of the group. Harukawa acted like an older sister.”</p><p>“Are you saying everyone else acted childishly?” Shuichi asks. </p><p>Rantaro shoots him an amused expression. “Are you going to defend them and say that they didn’t act like a bunch of kids the entire time?”</p><p>“You know what, fair enough.”</p><p>Shuichi opens the photo album to it’s first page. He’s hit with nostalgia rather quickly when he sees the first photo. It’s a class photograph with all sixteen students. He’s stood next to Kaede because she was the first friend he made. Kaede has her head to the side, beaming at Shuichi instead of the camera. Behind her is Tsumugi, who is smiling politely at the camera alongside Kirumi and Kiyo. Next to Shuichi is Ryoma and Himiko. Ryoma looks like he’s in the middle of a yawn and Himiko has already fallen asleep. Tenko is taking care of her however as her hands are on Himiko’s shoulder. Angie is grinning at them both. Kaito is standing next to Maki and is doing the peace sign above her head. Kiibo and Miu are both talking, well, it’s more like Miu is talking at Kiibo but he also looks like he’s listening. Finally, there’s Gonta, Rantaro and Kokichi standing as a group of three. </p><p>“Ouma was actually really quiet on the first day,” Shuichi remembers, looking at Kokichi, who almost looks like he’s trying to hide behind Gonta. </p><p>“And then he found his voice,” Rantaro says. “Him and Chabashira got into so many fights after that.”</p><p>“Didn’t Chabashira declare on the first day that she was going to beat up any of the boys that even looked at a girl?” Shuichi asks. </p><p>Rantaro pauses. “Oh yeah. She almost flipped you over a desk because Akamatsu started to talk to you.”</p><p>“R-Right,” Shuichi says, suddenly remembering that awkward moment. It was Maki who quickly stopped Tenko from potentially breaking every single bone in his body because a couple of years ago he was scrawny and weak. “Then Kaito decided to train with me every night because he called my muscles pathetic.”</p><p>“And Akamatsu told him off, I remember now,” Rantaro responds, adjusting his arm carefully. “Then Harukawa challenged him to an arm wrestle and proceeded to beat him in like what, three seconds?”</p><p>“I don’t think it was even that,” Shuichi says thoughtfully. “All that I remember is that she broke the desk with how quick she slammed his arm down. The teacher really wasn’t impressed.”</p><p>“But Chabashira was!” Rantaro points to Tenko. “She asked Harukawa out on the spot!”</p><p>“They took the title of the biggest power couple on the first day,” Shuichi recalls. </p><p>Rantaro laughs and turns the page. Shuichi watches him. Rantaro looks so comfortable, his expression super relaxed for once. He’s still got his arm around Shuichi’s shoulder and that makes him feel warm. Rantaro has also tangled their legs up together because Rantaro is a mess like that. </p><p>The next photograph is of Angie waving at the camera whilst Gonta is chasing a butterfly around the classroom. Miu is hiding on a desk whilst Kiyo looks at her with a very exhausted expression. </p><p>“I don’t think Gonta caught that butterfly in the end,” Shuichi says, looking at the butterfly. It was a really beautiful butterfly actually. It had flown around the classroom for several minutes before flying out the window. </p><p>“Iruma screamed when she saw it,” Rantaro prompts him. “She only left her desk once Tojo closed all of the windows and promised it was gone for good. I do remember Gonta looking really sad when she said that though.”</p><p>“No one likes it when Gonta’s sad,” Shuichi sighs. “It’s like seeing the end of the world. He’s like the only valid person I know.”</p><p>“Hey! What about me?”</p><p>“Did I stutter?”</p><p>“Hmm,” Rantaro responds and gently kicks his leg. “You’re still wrong because you’re forgetting that you are an extremely valid person.”</p><p>“Debatable,” Shuichi says and starts laughing when he sees the next photograph.</p><p>It’s a picture of Kaito looking rather frazzled. Kokichi’s signature grin can also be seen in the picture too. Kaito is standing whilst Kokichi is sitting on a desk. He did that a lot actually, sitting on desks. Maybe he just wanted to feel tall?</p><p>“Wasn’t that the day Ouma tried to convince the class that the earth is flat?” Rantaro asks. He’s barely hiding his amused expression. “Poor Momota almost threw a desk out of the window.”</p><p>“It was a little funny,” Shuichi admits, recalling how Kokichi followed Kaito around the entire day telling him how the earth is definitely flat. His theories ranged from the typical arguments to theories so wild that even Shuichi got a headache when Kokichi started to list them out. Shuichi is pretty sure Kaito went home with the world’s biggest headache that day. </p><p>“Ouma was definitely the most chaotic person in our class,” Rantaro says. “There’s no room for arguing either.”</p><p>“Well, you are right.”</p><p>Rantaro flips the page to the next photograph. It’s a picture of himself and Kirumi as they clean the classroom together. It’s nearing night time so the room almost looks orange. Kirumi is wearing a peaceful expression as she mops the floors, bubbles covering the floor. Rantaro is wiping down the windows, rubbing a hand against his forehead as he takes a break.  </p><p>“Tojo always managed to get herself on cleaning duty,” Shuichi realises. “I don’t understand why she likes cleaning so much.”</p><p>“Ah, don’t judge,” Rantaro says. “She once told me she likes to clean because it makes her feel less stressed. Maybe she saw it satisfying seeing the end result of cleaning.”</p><p>“I guess that does make sense.” Shuichi glances around Rantaro’s bedroom. It’s fairly clean. His bed is always made, his curtains are always open and there never seems to be any dust. Which is pretty amazing because a lot of Rantaro’s furniture is black, which usually attracts dust. Maybe Rantaro likes to clean too? Shuichi will have to ask him to clean his room if that’s the case. It’s slowly being taken over by coffee cups that should’ve been cleaned days ago. </p><p>Rantaro hums, ruffling Shuichi’s hair. “Are you thinking about your room?”</p><p>“How did you guess?”</p><p>“You looked like you were counting how many cups you have in your room currently,” Rantaro tells him and laughs when Shuichi pouts at him.</p><p>“Hey, it’s not my fault!”</p><p>“Stop drinking so much coffee then,” Rantaro teases. Rantaro always teases but he’s never outright mean. Shuichi can’t even think of a time Rantaro has been mean in his life. He’s always wearing a calm expression on his face and talks to people who look sad. </p><p>Although, whilst Rantaro has never been mean he has been sad. Shuichi doesn’t like it when Rantaro is sad. He always makes sure to be extra nice to him on those days. Usually, it’s Rantaro who does the comforting. However, Shuichi doesn’t mind holding Rantaro instead on Rantaro’s off days. </p><p>The next picture has Tenko and Maki fighting. In the background, Kaede is cheering alongside Kaito. Himiko and Ryoma are also sitting next to each other eating ice cream. </p><p>Truthfully, Shuichi can’t remember who won that fight. Both Maki and Tenko are so skilled with hand to hand combat for whatever reason that maybe an hour into their fight, everyone soon realised it would be impossible to figure out who would win. Instead they had both settled on a draw. Tenko did heavily imply she thought Maki would win if they had to fight any longer though. Then again, Maki also said she was feeling tired too and that Tenko should’ve won. </p><p>“You know, I don’t think our class ever had one peaceful day,” Rantaro says, tracing the photo with his finger. “Something always happened.”</p><p>“I blame Iruma,” Shuichi says and hey would you look at that, she’s the star of the next photograph. </p><p>She’s wearing a rather complicated maid dress. Tsumugi can be seen gushing in the background, her hands held together and her eyes shining. Next to her is Kiibo, who is also in a dress and is looking rather proud of himself. </p><p>“I didn’t even know this picture existed,” Rantaro admits, not completely sure if he wants to flip the page or not straight away. </p><p>“At least Kiibo looks happy.”</p><p>Kiibo must’ve been having a really good day to wear cosplay for Tsumugi. Whilst Kiibo was one of the most helpful people in the class, he did have his limits. Apparently, cosplaying for five hours straight was one of them. Miu, however, looks like she’s having the time of her life. She’s probably enjoying all the attention of having her photograph taken. </p><p>Rantaro flips to the next page and tries to stifle a laugh. It’s a picture of Shuichi inside of the library, although he’s rather hidden behind a bookcase. The only reason Rantaro can tell it’s Shuichi is because of the hat that’s poking just above a bookcase. Rantaro wonders where that hat went. One day, Shuichi just stopped wearing it and no one ever saw it again. Maybe he lost it?</p><p>“Stop it!” Shuichi demands, slamming the photo album closed with a heavy slap. He doesn’t look too upset, which is the only reason Rantaro continues to laugh at him. </p><p>Thankfully, Rantaro takes pity on him and puts the photo album on his bedside table, making sure it doesn’t fall off the edge. He’s stopped laughing but he can’t help but notice that Shuichi is trying to hide his own laughs too. </p><p>“C’mere,” Rantaro says, pulling him down onto the bed. </p><p>Their heads land on the pillows. Rantaro has a lot of pillows and they’re all equally soft. Shuichi blinks at him before smiling. </p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Hi,” Rantaro responds and grabs Shuichi’s hand to hold. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Rantaro squeezes Shuichi’s hand. He’s careful to make sure that his rings don’t dig into his boyfriend’s hand too much. </p><p>“We can finish looking through the photos later. I swear there’s not that many of you,” Rantaro reassures him. </p><p>“I hope there’s plenty of you,” Shuichi responds. “Why do you always have to look so handsome?”</p><p>“I guess I was just cursed with these dashing looks,” Rantaro sighs dramatically. </p><p>Shuichi snorts. “Cursed? More like blessed.”</p><p>“Hey, you’re not so bad yourself,” Rantaro teases him, pulling him closer. “Ah, just kidding! You’re the most beautiful person in the world, Shu.”</p><p>“D-Debatable.”</p><p>“Nuh uh,” Rantaro insists, putting his chin on Shuichi’s head. His hair smells nice, like apples. “When am I ever wrong?”</p><p>“You do get lost pretty easil-”</p><p>“That doesn’t count!”</p><p>“Oh really?” Shuichi gets himself comfortable. “Whatever you say, Ro”</p><p>“Wow. You can’t even be bothered to finish my name,” Rantaro says jokingly. He doesn’t mind. They both have nicknames for each other, like how Rantaro calls him Shu. Shuichi varies from just calling him Rantaro, to Ran, to Taro and then just Ro. Which you know, is fair enough. It’s also rather adorable. Rantaro also finds it funny how his boyfriend has basically just destroyed his name. </p><p>“But if you really want to,” Shuichi suddenly says. “Maybe one day we can take a picture together. It’ll just be the two of us, of course. If other people are watching then it’ll be embarrassing but maybe next time we’re on a walk or something and if the weather is nice then maybe I’ll let you take a picture?”</p><p>“Yeah?” Rantaro loves his boyfriend so much. “I’d like that.”</p><p>“Good,” Shuichi responds, pressing his face further into Rantaro’s chest. “But just the two of us! I don’t want any of the others finding out and following us around all day!”</p><p>“Why would any of the others follow us?” Rantaro asks, before quickly taking back his statement. “You know what, yeah. They would probably just follow us around all day and try to take pictures themselves.”</p><p>“We’ll just have to go somewhere in secret.”</p><p>“Or we can take a picture here?” Rantaro suggests. “Not right now but another day. Just me and you.”</p><p>Shuichi’s smile is the only answer Rantaro needs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>